Even with the advent of the computer age and the cashless society, it is still very desirable to have access to cash or equivalents thereof. If this can be accomplished by a machine, with minimal interaction between two human beings. In other words, it can be quite helpful if most of the dispensing of the cash or equivalents can be accomplished by a machine.
While the machine is supplied with cash or equivalents by a human, dispensing from that machine may be accomplished by machine interaction with the eventual user of the cash or equivalents. Such dispensing is done by a code or a series of codes. For example, when the machine is an automatic teller machine, a magnetic striped card is inserted, followed by entry of a personal code with a voice signal or a tactile source. If the proper steps are followed, the person can receive cash or other material contained therein.
Various coin operated machines are affected by the quantity of coins contained therein. Each coin-operated machine has at least one coin box contained therein. Such a coin box is securely supported within the machine, in order to provide limited access thereto. Many times, it very desirable to determine a quantity of coins therein, without visually inspecting the coin box.
By determining the quantity is meant obtaining an estimate of coins therein. In a typical coin operated vending machine, if the coin box is too full, the machine will not operate, and sales can be lost. It is very desirable to determine a too full coin level, without exposing the coin box.
In a typical coin operated gambling device, there may be one coin box, which handles both pay outs and receipts. There may also be two coin boxes, a first box which handles the pay outs and a second box which handles the receipts. If the first box is too full or the second box too empty, the machine will not operate properly, and business can be lost.
Alternatively, if the machine is a gaming machine, such a slot machine, the dispensing code is randomly determined, when that machine is played in a proper fashion. When a dispensing code, also known a winner code comes up, a bin or other container dispenses a thus determined amount set by such a code.
Whatever item of value is contained in those machines, it is extremely necessary for the machine to be secure. It is also necessary to determine whether there is an adequate amount of the desired items of value contained within the machine. Security and determination of that adequate amount work against each other. Both have mutually exclusive properties, which are also mutually interfering. It very desirable to maximize both goals, while minimizing the interference therebetween.
In the gaming industry especially, it is very desirable and even highly critical to be able to determine the level of coins or other rewards at a glance. It is also critical to keep the coins present in the machines, for example a slot machine, concealed, but available. If those coins are concealed, it is hard to check the level thereof.
Within the slot machine is a receiving member for receiving the coins that were put in by gamblers, and a payout bin for paying out the coins to the winners. To receive those coins from the payout bin, the winner depletes the coin supply in the payout bin. It is very desirable to check the coins in the payout bin without having to open the machine. Yet, there is no efficient way to do this at this time.
In a like fashion, the checking of coin levels in a cash register or similar device is very desirable. While, the exact amount or number of coins or equivalents does not have to be known, a relative quantity or supply must be determinable, hopefully without opening the machine.
If, the cash level or coin level in a cash register can be checked in a simple fashion, greater advantages are obtained. An outward check of a concealed coin package is useful. It simplifies the determination of the amount of change required and other appropriate action. If this can be done electronically and in an efficient fashion, it becomes possible to check the system efficiently and keep it supplied efficiently, with fewer personnel.
Metal sensors are known. However, these sensors, which measure the voltage induced by a decaying magnetic field, suffer from inaccuracies due to the varying resistance caused by temperature changes. These devices detect only the presence or absence of coins. Thus, no reliable device exists at this time for solving such problems.
Detection of paper in machines is also desirable. This is true whether the paper is currency, coupons, tickets or other items having a cash value or other value. Since paper does not have inductance, other detecting devices are required. If paper and coins are the different compartments of the same container, providing a detection mechanism for both is difficult to accomplish.